


Thranduil’s Little Secret

by thatkgrl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Sex mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: Another quick story using imaginexhobbit imagines, by me. While not pornographic or anything, it's not exactly safe-for-work. So do the smart thing and don't read it at work.





	

Well, this was something you never envisioned happening. One day about a couple of years ago (Middle-earth time) you‘d found yourself in Mirkwood Forest running for your life, only to be caught by the guards and brought before their king, who took an instant liking to you, much to the surprise of _everyone_ including yourself.

Things had steadily progressed from there. You found Thranduil requesting your presence more and more. First as a friend (you technically weren’t one of his subjects so if anyone had any objections to this they were quickly reminded of this fact), and then, well… Things had escalated rather quickly in the last month when Thranduil “accidently” walked in on you changing one evening, your clothes quickly being forgotten in your shock. Things grew rather steamy that evening, and needless to say you both didn’t get much sleep that night. How nobody heard you that night was anybody’s guess. With Thranduil having not done the do since Legolas was little and his wife was still alive he may have been rather eager.

It was apparent that nobody, not Legolas, the palace guards, nor your friends nor anyone else knew about yours and Thranduil’s affair. Which was definitely a good thing; you could go about the day knowing no one was gossiping about you behind your back, and your beloved king could keep his reputation intact.

To make things even better for everyone, Thranduil never seemed happier than when he was with you. He laughed and was very gentle and kind with you. He also told you secrets he’d told no one else since his beloved wife was alive. You had inside jokes and code words and silly little childish games you played together. He would lavish you with gifts, and, as time progressed, you were even allowed to sit on his lap on occasion. How the elves didn’t figure out your true relationship was beyond you. For all their supposed wisdom the elves could be right dunderheads sometimes. They thought it was all rather cute, like you were his little pet human or something. You didn’t mind. It was a rather comfortable situation to be in. You got food, water, shelter, all the Dorwinion you could handle and mind-blowing sex. Thranduil got the sex and a friend. Of course, you encouraged him to show at least a little more affection toward his son. After all, Legolas needed it and it helped to throw suspicion away from you. And really, you liked Legolas. I mean, who couldn’t like the guy?

But of course it wasn’t all fun and games for you. You had been given official duties that took up some of your time, and you often spent time among the other elves of the kingdom. But you made time most days for your king. Your time together often consisted of your silly games, drinking of Dorwinion, making love ‘til you were both spent, and bathing afterwards. Yes, life was good. It was very, very good, and so long as you weren’t caught (and didn’t fall pregnant) it could only get better.


End file.
